


Felicità illimitata

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, M/M, OOC, POV Alternating, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2006-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: “Draco!” lo chiamò una voce.Lui si voltò, e sul suo viso pallido apparve una luce calda."Torniamo insieme?” chiese un ragazzone dalla pelle dorata e i folti capelli neri agitando un braccio per farsi notare.‘Idiota’ pensò il biondo scotendo la testa e raggiungendolo.Poco distante c’erano gli amici del moro.“Ti dispiace se andiamo con loro per un pezzo?” chiese quest’ultimo."Dispiace a noi, magari" si lamentò Ron, gelato sul posto da un'occhiataccia di Hermione che gli fece subito mettere da parte i propositi bellicosi nei confronti del biondo.Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che il suo migliore amico e il dannato furetto stessero insieme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, everybody, questa è una cosa SDOLCINATA fino al midollo e con poco senso. Ma ogni tanto devo scrivere cose simili, per la mia sanità mentale che continua a produrre cose tipo _'Matchstick man'_...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono di JKR, la trama della storia invece è presa dall’omonima storia breve di _Miho Obana_.
> 
>  **Note:** niente OotP, niente MbP, niente regole magiche o non magiche, gite ad Hogsmeade ogni tre per due, professori ed amici indulgenti e soprattutto... tutti OOC!
> 
> Auguri  **[Luciana](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=120)**!

Le strade risuonavano del chiacchiericcio allegro degli studenti di Hogwarts in libera uscita.  
C’erano le ragazze che discutevano le mode della stagione a venire ridendo, i ragazzi che dandosi pacche giocose sulle spalle parlavano della loro ultima conquista e sbavavano sull'ultimo modello di Firebolt esposta in vetrina.  
E poi c’era lui.  
Draco Malfoy.  
L’idolo della scuola.  
Stava seduto noncurante su una panchina, e guardava fuori con aria distratta.  
“Draco!” lo chiamò una voce.  
Lui si voltò, e sul suo viso pallido apparve una luce calda.  
"Torniamo insieme?” chiese un ragazzone dalla pelle dorata e i folti capelli neri agitando un braccio per farsi notare.  
‘Idiota’ pensò il biondo scotendo la testa e raggiungendolo.  
Poco distante c’erano gli amici del moro.  
“Ti dispiace se andiamo con loro per un pezzo?” chiese quest’ultimo.  
"Dispiace a noi, magari" si lamentò Ron, gelato sul posto da un'occhiataccia di Hermione che gli fece subito mettere da parte i propositi bellicosi nei confronti del biondo.  
Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che il suo migliore amico e il dannato furetto stessero insieme.  
“Bah, come ti pare” rispose Draco, dopo aver salutato con un cenno Hermione e con un'occhiata sprezzante il rosso.  
Salutata Pansy, che si trovava in un capannello di pettegole lì vicino, il gruppetto si allontanò.  
“Che bello che è Malfoy…” sussurrò con voce sognante Ginny, seguendone con lo sguardo il profilo che si allontanava.  
“Peccato che un ragazzo così stupendo sia già impegnato con quell’energumeno.”  
Pansy inarcò un sopracciglio, soppesando Ginny.  
Da quando i problemi col Signore Oscuro erano stati risolti, anche i rapporti tra le Case si erano fatti meno acerbi, calcolando soprattutto che stavano frquentando il loro ultimo anno ed avevano troppo da fare per continuare anche a preoccuparsi di sciocchi litigi da bambini.  
E poi la piccola Weasley stava sbocciando in una vera bambola...  
“Stai dicendo che Malfoy è stupendo?” chiese quindi, soffocando una risata.  
“Ti sbagli. Avrà anche un bell’aspetto, ma quando apre bocca…è davvero insopportabile, sapete? E poi è così distratto...”  
  
***  
  
“Ormai è quasi un anno e mezzo che state insieme, vero, Harry?” fece notare Hermione all’amico.  
“Beh, sì, dall’estate del quinto anno. Ti sembra che sia molto tempo?” domandò il moro.  
“Certo, io non riuscirei a resistere tanto con quello!” rispose Ron.  
“Le tue fidanzate non ti sopportano più di un mese!” lo prese in giro Hermione.  
“Senti chi parla, uno che di fidanzati non ha mai visto neppure l’ombra!” ribatté l’altro, offeso.  
“Ma non è noioso stare per così tanto tempo sempre con la stessa persona?” chiese la ragazza, cambiando argomento.  
“Tu che ne pensi, Draco?” Harry girò la domanda al biondino che camminava accanto a lui, ma lo sguardo perso nel vuoto che faceva capolino sul suo volto gli fece capire che Draco non aveva ascoltato neppure una parola.  
“Draco…” lo chiamò con voce morbida.  
Draco si fissava le mani, poi si fermò di colpo.  
“Io…”  
Harry impallidì. Aveva assunto un tono così serio…  
Poi il biondo sollevò lo sguardo perso su di lui, mostrandogli le lunghe dita affusolate.  
“…Ho dimenticato la borsa da Honeydukes.”  
“Ma a che diavolo pensi, Malfoy?!” sbottò Ron, mentre rideva di gusto.  
“Questo ragazzo è troppo distratto! Meglio che lo tieni d’occhio, Harry!” aggiunse poi, ignorando l'espressione livida di Draco.  
"Maledetta donnola! Ma come ti permetti!" gli abbaiò contro il biondo, stringendo i pugni.  
"Mi permetto eccome, furetto! Non solo sei la creatura più detestabile e insopportabile della terra, ma sei anche stupido! Cos'altro vuoi che ti dica? Avanti, ho pronti tutti gli insulti che vuoi!"  
"Ronald Weasley..." lo ammonì Hermione.  
Draco ghignò.  
"Spero tu non li tenessi in tasca, perchè altrimenti viste le condizioni in cui versano i tuoi abiti di sesta mano, sicuramente te li sei persi per strada, pezzente!" sibilò.  
"Basta, per favore!" li interruppe Harry mettendosi in mezzo e afferrando il biondo per un braccio.  
Quindi, tirandolo leggermente, invitò gli amici ad andare avanti da soli, mentre loro tornavano al negozio per recuperare la borsa del compagno.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Maledizione, sono davvero tonto.  
Spesso il mio atteggiamento freddo e distaccato è stato considerato un segno del mio lignaggio, parte del mio fascino, e molti ragazzi in passato mi si sono avvicinati per questo. Poi però, non appena si rendevano conto che ero davvero così, cioè che la mia espressione vacua è dovuta solo al fatto che sono perennemente distratto, si allontanavano immediatamente. Solo Harry non è così.  
“Aspettami qui, vado a prendertela io.”  
Harry mi ama così come sono, nonostante i suoi amici gli diano del pazzo. Non ha mai cercato di cambiarmi. O almeno, questo è quello che credo io. Ma forse mi sbaglio…  
  
***  
  
Pensando ai sentimenti di Harry, l’algido Slytherin non poté fare a meno di arrossire lievemente, vergognandosi di pensare a “quel” lato del loro rapporto che ancora non riuscivano a raggiungere.  
In quel momento passò di fianco a lui un bel ragazzo, con i capelli biondo miele ed un sorriso smagliante sul volto, che però si spense quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Draco.  
Nei suoi occhi si accese una luce molto intensa.  
Poi passò oltre.  
Indossava una divisa da Ravenclaw.  
Harry raggiunse il ragazzo con la sua borsa e insieme i due si diressero verso una piccola sala da tè, dove andavano ogni volta che riuscivano a restare soli per Hogsmeade.  
“Prima, per strada, un Ravenclaw del quarto anno mi ha guardato in modo intenso. Forse si è innamorato di me.”  
“Un ragazzo?”  
“Un ragazzo.”  
I due, dopo questa “accesa” conversazione, continuarono in silenzio a bere il loro tè, tranquilli e paciosi, scambiandosi ogni tanto qualche commento sul tempo.  
Una delle cameriere si avvicinò all’altra e le sussurrò “Guarda quei due ragazzi…così giovani e così silenziosi…”  
L’altra annuì. “Sembra una coppia di vecchi coniugi!”  
Non appena ebbe finito di sorseggiare la sua bevanda, Draco si alzò.  
“Vieni a casa mia?” chiese.  
“Sì.”  
  
***  
  
POV Harry  
I genitori di Draco si sono trasferiti all'estero, lasciandogli solo una piccola rendita mensile, e lui ha affittato un minuscolo appartamento in una delle vie di Hogsmeade. Quest'anno è anche diventato Headboy, e continua ad essere rispettato e temuto da tutti gli studenti più giovani. È un ragazzo responsabile e se la cava benissimo. È uno dei suo lati che mi piacciono tanto, anche se non ho nessuna intenzione di dirglielo, naturalmente.  
  
***  
  
“Ciao, Guechompa! Ti ho portato la pappa” disse il moro accarezzando un bel gattone tigrato.  
Dopo aver dato da mangiare al gatto, Harry si sdraiò sul divano, mentre Draco si sedeva a terra con la schiena appoggiata allo stesso divano.  
Harry gli accarezzava i capelli, scompigliandoglieli un po', e lui faceva lo stesso con la bestiola che aveva in grembo.  
Durante i primi tempi Draco se la prendeva parecchio per questa strana fissazione di Harry con i suoi capelli, ma alla fine ci aveva fatto l'abitudine e sopportava pazientemente.  
Il sole iniziava a tramontare, e così Draco fece notare al moro che l’ultima carrozza sarebbe partita di lì a poco.  
“Fa niente, tornerai in taxi” rispose Harry, scrollando le spalle.  
Solo lui, infatti, aveva la possibilità di Apparate dentro ad Hogwarts, uno dei tanti vantaggi di aver ucciso il Signore Oscuro.  
“Ancora?! Ma così consumeremo tutti i nostri risparmi!”  
I 'taxi' di Hogsmeade erano delle carrozze trainate da ippogrifi che costavano un occhio della testa.  
“No. Dumbledore mi ha dato l'autorizzazione a prelevare denaro dalla Gringotts per tornare da casa tua in taxi” spiegò brevemente il moro senza scomporsi.  
“Ah! Quindi il vegliardo mi hanno accettato come tuo ragazzo, alla fine, eh?” disse il biondo tutto baldanzoso.  
Agli inizi la reazione del Preside era stata piuttosto simile a quella di Ron.  
Ma lo capiva, aveva scoperto che il suo pupillo era gay e fidanzato con il figlio di un Mangiamorte lo stesso giorno!  
“Avresti preferito che continuassero ad opporsi?” domandò Harry.  
“Assolutamente no” rispose Draco lapidario, mentre lo stringeva a sé e si beava del profumo della sua pelle.  
Anche quella serata era passata.  
Draco salì nel taxi e, mentre ancora era voltato indietro salutando il suo ragazzo con la mano, disse “Allora, mi porti…”  
“…Hogwarts, vero?”  
Il biondo sorpreso guardò il vetturino. Era anziano, piuttosto robusto, coi capelli bianchi e dei tondi occhiali da vista sul naso.  
Questi gli sorrise.  
“Mi ricordo di te perché sei molto bella” gli disse “E poi ti ho riportato a scuola tante volte. Quello è il tuo ragazzo?”  
Draco annuì, aspettandosi che l'uomo gli dicesse quanto fosse fortunato a stare con il divino Harry Potter, o simili.  
“Capisco. Ah, come sono fortunati i giovani!” esclamò invece il vecchietto suonando il clacson.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
È vero, prendo il taxi molto spesso, però è una strana coincidenza che mi sia capitato il suo più di una volta.  
Che uomo bizzarro…  
Vediamo, si chiama…John Davies. Me lo ricorderò.  
Anche se mi ha scambiato per una ragazza…  
  
***  
  
La mattina dopo, durante l’intervallo, Draco si diresse verso la classe di Harry. Davanti ad essa, però, vi erano i suoi amici, che gli davano cameratesche pacche sulle spalle, fischiando e ripetendo “Ma come sei popolare!”  
Harry era imbarazzatissimo, e cercava disperatamente di farli stare zitti, ma sembrava non esserci verso.  
“Ma non è Potter, quello?” gli domandò Pansy che era con lui.  
“Già” rispose Draco, laconico.  
“Che succede, qui?” domandò Pansy avvicinandosi al gruppetto.  
“Ma niente…” cominciò a spiegare Ron.  
Al centro si trovava il ragazzo del quarto anno che Draco aveva notato il giorno prima. Solo che non sorrideva più, anzi aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
“Malfoy, a me…piace Potter!” esclamò lui, scoppiando a piangere.  
*Non ti piacevo io allora, ma guarda* pensò il biondo.  
"Fossi l'unico, sorcetto" ribattè invece arricciando il naso.  
Il biondo non sembrò offendersi.  
“So che sta con te, però…” continuò prima che un singhiozzo lo interrompesse.  
Harry si avvicinò all’orecchio di Draco e gli sussurrò “Dice che vuole uscire con me solo per una settimana e poi mi lascerà in pace. È perché in quella settimana c’è il suo compleanno. E quando gli ho detto di no, si è disperato.”  
“Capisco…” disse Draco cogitabondo.  
*Certo che Harry deve piacergli davvero tanto, guarda come si è ridotto…* pensò tra sé.  
“Beh, è una settimana. Perché non accetti?” domandò con tono piatto, rivolto al moro.  
“Davvero?” domandò il Ravenclaw tirando su col naso.  
“Certo, divertitevi durante questa settimana” aggiunse Draco accarezzando i capelli sulla testa dell’altro.  
“Draco…” Harry gli afferrò una manica.  
“Ma che dici? Vuoi prendermi in giro?” gli sussurrò a denti stretti.  
“Senti, è solo una settimana no? E poi è un fatto straordinario che il tuo fidanzato ti conceda di uscire con un altro, che per di più non è niente male. Quindi, sii contento.”  
Il moro chinò il capo.  
“Ho capito. Va bene.”  
“Fai il bravo” concluse Draco.  
“Sei ancora in tempo a cambiare idea, Draco!” esclamò il moro alzando la testa di scatto, ma il suo compagno se n’era già andato.  
“Ma siete davvero una coppia?” chiese con tono ironico Ron.  
  
***  
  
“Ma che succede? Draco, corri! Potter sta flirtando con un altro ragazzo, sotto gli occhi di tutti!”  
“Lo so Pansy, ho prestato Harry a quel tipo per una settimana” spiegò laconico il biondino alla sua amica che lo fissava scioccata.  
“Ma…sei sicuro che sia stata una buona idea?” domandò quella, dubbiosa.  
“Quale?”  
“Ma ragioni prima di agire, Draco? Non pensi che Harry si senta usato e possa soffrirne?”  
“…no, non ho pensato affatto a questo” rispose il biondo guardandola sorpreso.  
A lui era sembrata un’ottima idea.  
  
***  
  
“Allora, cosa ti piace fare?” Philip Morris (non ho saputo resistere XD ndA), che aveva ritrovato il suo sorriso, camminava felice accanto al moro, appuntandosi su un blocchetto le risposte che questo dava alle sue domande.  
“Uhm…ascoltare musica”  
“E qual è il tuo animale preferito?”  
“I gatti!” rispose questo senza dubitare neanche per un momento.  
“Ne hai uno?” domandò quindi Philip.  
“Sì, si chiama Guechompa, lo ha raccolto Draco per strada. Pensa, abbiamo iniziato ad uscire insieme proprio grazie al gatto.”  
Harry non si accorse della tristezza che oscurò lo sguardo del ragazzo accanto a lui, a quelle parole.  
Notando però il silenzio, guardò Philip, che scrollò le spalle e sorrise di nuovo.  
“Va bene, i gatti allora. E qual è il tuo piatto preferito?” disse, cambiando argomento.  
“Mangio di tutto, però il mio piatto preferito sono gli spaghetti ripassati in padella.”  
“Spaghetti?”  
“Sì, Draco li fa benissimo, con tocchetti di pancetta. Per tutto il resto è tonto e distaccato, ma in cucina è un mago. Ops…Scusami…” disse fermandosi, e rendendosi conto di averlo fatto di nuovo.  
“Non devi chiedermi scusa” rispose Philip con un sorriso un po’ più spento del precedente.  
*Che razza di casino* pensò Harry.  
  
***  
  
“Draco…che fai lì sdraiato? Non esci con Harry?”  
“Non sono affari tuoi”  
“Beh, allora perché non ti dai da fare con le faccende, eh? Questa casa è un porcile!” Blaise lo fissava dalla porta della sua stanza con le mani sui fianchi.  
Proprio in quel momento suonarono alla porta e il ragazzo andò ad aprire.  
“È Harry” comunicò all'amico, che si riscosse e raggiunse il moro fuori.  
“Ciao.”  
“Harry, che fai qua? Ora stai con Morris, no?”  
“Sì, sì, lo so, ma…avevo voglia di vederti, e così…accompagnami un momento, ti va?” e senza aspettare la risposta gli afferrò due dita e se lo portò dietro.  
Mentre camminavano uno accanto all’altro, si udì il suono di un clacson. Draco si voltò: era il vecchio Davies. Lo salutò con la mano.  
“Chi era quello?” domandò Harry.  
“Nessuno” rispose Draco.  
“Senti, Draco…” la voce del moro si era fatta molto seria. Il giovane Slytherin lo guardò.  
“Ormai è un anno è mezzo che stiamo insieme. Credi che ci capiamo, noi due? Forse dovremmo parlare di più. Ad esempio, se uno dei due vuole lasciare l’altro, forse sarebbe meglio che glielo dicesse chiaramente…” un silenzio pesante piombò su di loro, dopo le parole di Harry.  
“Beh, ciao” concluse questo andandosene.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Però…perché ha tirato fuori questo argomento, adesso? Cosa c’entra? Non mi piace, non mi piace affatto. Forse ha ragione Pansy e lui si sente usato…ma d’altronde lui stesso me l’ha detto: “Solo io posso stare con un ragazzo strano e insopportabile come te, Draco.”  
E forse stavolta ho esagerato…beh, non importa. Alla fine di questa settimana tornerà tutto come prima.  
Mancano solo tre giorni, ormai.  
  
***  
  
La situazione era più dolorosa di quanto Draco avesse previsto. Vedere quei due insieme, arrivare ed andarsene, e pensare che non era più lui l’unico a godere del sorriso del moro, era una sofferenza. Ma sarebbe finita presto.  
*Ah, oggi devo dare da mangiare io a Guechompa!* ricordò Draco, che si diresse quindi verso casa sua.  
“Davvero vive solo?”  
La voce di Morris lo spinse a nascondersi dietro un arbusto lì accanto.  
“Perché dovrei mentirti…piuttosto, dopo aver visto il gatto te ne andrai, vero?” domandò Harry con un tono piuttosto infastidito.  
*Forse è un po’ esagerato portarselo a casa mia…avrei dovuto mettere dei limiti* pensò Draco.  
E si ritrovò a ricordare l’inizio della loro storia.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
“Eh? L’hai trovato per strada? Ma com’è carino!” disse con voce estasiata Hermione, mentre accarezzava il batuffolo tigrato che Harry aveva appoggiato sul banco.  
“Ma ho già Edvige, non posso tenere anche lui” sbuffò il moro.  
“Potter, posso tenerlo io se vuoi”  
“Ti piacciono i gatti, Malfoy?”  
“Sì, molto, e ne avevo uno, quindi ho già tutto il necessario per prendermi cura di lui! Non lo faccio certo per farti un favore!”  
Durante i primi anni di scuola, Draco ed Harry avevano sempre avuto una relazione piuttosto...diciamo...burrascosa. Una volta che il pericolo rappresentato da Voldemort era stato scongiurato, i due cominciarono a parlarsi un po' di più e scoprirono di trovarsi davvero bene insieme.  
Il biondo portò Harry a casa sua.  
“Vivi da solo? Beato te…” disse il moro sedendosi sul divano, col gatto in braccio.  
Draco, con poche parole striminzite, gli raccontò di come i suoi genitori fossero stati costretti ad espatriare per sfuggire al processo, e di come quel buco era stato l'unico che avrebbe potuto permettersi con la rendita che gli passavano mensilmente.  
Harry gli sorrise con dolcezza e, avvicinandosi a lui, lo bacio teneramente sulle labbra.  
Vedendo la reazione sorpresa del biondo, Harry gli accarezzò una guancia. “Era il tuo primo bacio?”  
“E a te che te ne frega?”  
“Sono contento” disse soltanto il moro, con un sorriso che gli illuminava il viso.  
Non gli aveva detto che gli piaceva o altro, semplicemente lo aveva baciato e basta. E prima che Draco potesse rendersene pienamente conto, erano una coppia.  
FINE FLASHBACK  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
All’inizio credevo che fosse solo un gioco per lui, ma ormai ho capito che non è così. Fa sul serio, con me.  
Lascerò la busta con la pappa del gatto attaccata alla maniglia e me ne andrò. Mi fido di lui.  
  
***  
  
Harry stava preparando il caffè, quando due forti braccia lo strinsero in vita.  
“Io ti amo davvero tanto” mormorò Morris.  
“Voglio che lasci Malfoy. Non credo che a te ci tenga sul serio.”  
“Non è vero” rispose secco il moro “Ti sbagli. Lui è fatto così, non dimostra quello che prova, ma so che lo prova e a me piace così com’è.”  
“Ma non è giusto!” esclamò il giovane Ravenclaw, staccandosi di scatto da lui. “Non capisco! E odio Malfoy!” con queste parole, Morris scappò via, sbattendo la porta e facendo rotolare a terra le scatolette che Draco aveva lasciato.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Non mi importa di passare la domenica da solo. L’ho sempre fatto, prima di mettermi con Harry. Chissà, forse adesso si starà divertendo con Morris…  
“Ciao, Malfoy.”  
E questa chi è?  
“Che coincidenza fortunata! Sei solo?”  
Probabilmente il mio sguardo parla per me, visto che si mette a ridere.  
“Quanto sei distratto! Non mi hai riconosciuto, vero? Sono Cindy Porter, una Hufflepuff del sesto anno. Mi hanno detto che hai prestato il tuo ragazzo, è il pettegolezzo del momento. Io credo che tu sia stato molto generoso, ma dovresti uscire con qualcun altro per equilibrare la situazione. Che ne dici di offrirmi un caffè?”  
A te?!  
Ma ti sei vista?!  
E poi ho un ragazzo! Un RAGAZZO! Questo non ti dice niente?!  
“Non mi interessa.”  
“Aspetta! Allora potremmo andare al cinema, che ne dici?” e per fermarmi mi afferra un braccio. Sento una sensazione di fastidio insopportabile e cerco di staccarmi da lei, ma sembra incollata.  
Mec, mec.  
Un clacson? Mi guardo intorno. È il signor Davies!  
“Scusa Cilly, ma devo andare” la liquido per poi montare nel taxi.  
“Grazie, signor Davies, mi ha salvato. Mi accompagna a scuola per favore?”  
Lo vedo dubbioso, poi scoppia a ridere. “Ma allora sei un ragazzo!” esclama.  
“Già…”  
“Che è successo al ragazzo delle altre volte? Avete litigato?”  
Io non so come rispondergli.  
“Stai tranquillo, qualsiasi cosa sia successa è solo perché siete giovani!”  
Dopo qualche chilometro, il signor Davies torna a parlarmi.  
“Dobbiamo essere legati in qualche modo, io e te. Ormai non siamo più due sconosciuti, no?”  
Sorrido. Anch’io la vedo così.  
Sposto lo sguardo sul cruscotto, e vedo la foto di un bimbo che sorride. Ha dei lunghi capelli biondi e la pelle chiarissima, come la mia.  
“Tuo figlio?” domando.  
“Sì. Se fosse ancora in vita, avrebbe la tua età ora. Si chiamava Draco.”  
D’improvviso mi sento gelare. Un bimbo così piccolo…  
“Anch’io mi chiamo Draco” dico poi, spinto da un impulso.  
“Ecco, vedi? Siamo uniti dal destino!” esclama lui, contento. “Il mio cuore mi dice che se fosse ancora vivo ti assomiglierebbe molto, sai?”  
“Davvero?” sono contento anch’io, l’ho visto sorridere sinceramente. Temevo di averlo rattristato.  
Siamo arrivati.  
“Devi fare pace col tuo ragazzo, intesi?” mi ordina.  
Annuisco.  
Spero di rivederla presto, signor Davies.  
  
***  
  
Entrando nella Sala Comune Slytherin, Draco vide Blaise andargli incontro.  
“Ciao, Draco, poco fa è arrivato Harry. Ti sta aspettando in camera tua” lo informò.  
Harry si era addormentato, appoggiato al suo letto.  
Il biondo si avvicinò con cautela, ma lui si svegliò comunque.  
Ancora nel dormiveglia però lo strinse a sé.  
Draco sorrise.  
“Che c’è?” chiese Harry sbadigliando.  
Draco scosse il capo, come a dire che non era nulla di importante.  
*Quella ragazzina…mi ha fatto quasi schifo che mi toccasse appena il braccio, e invece Harry…*  
“Devo cambiarmi, guarda dall’altra parte” ingiunse il biondo.  
“Ma questa è una novità! Ti ho già visto nu…ok” concluse voltandosi dopo essere stato fulminato dallo sguardo di ghiaccio del rampollo Malfoy.  
“Dopodomani finisce il tuo lavoro, no?”  
“Lavoro? Guarda che non mi paga nessuno per farlo!” protestò il moro.  
“A proposito…” continuò “Morris mi ha detto che i suoi genitori hanno una casa fuori Glasgow, e vorrebbe che celebrassimo la sua festa di compleanno da soli laggiù.  
“Che romantico…” commentò fra sé Draco.  
“Se non vuoi, io non vado.” Aggiunse Harry.  
“Ma non mi importa” rispose laconico il biondo.  
“Però…perché non me lo impedisci, Draco?” il tono del moro ora era freddo e tagliente. Sembrava davvero furioso. Draco non l’aveva mai visto così.  
“Devi…decidere tu se andare o meno…”  
“MA IO VOGLIO CHE TU MI DICA DI NON ANDARE!”  
“Però…è solo una festa…”  
Improvvisamente Harry chinò il capo. Sembrava molto triste.  
“Perché sei così?” mormorò.  
“Credevo di conoscerti bene, ma tu non conosci me se non capisci che mi fa infuriare l’idea che tu stia giocando con i miei sentimenti.”  
Era il loro primo litigio 'vero'. Tutti quelli che avevano sempre avuto, anche quando erano finiti in rissa, erano niente in confronto a quello. Draco era atterrito, non aveva mai visto Harry in quelle condizioni.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto dirgli di non andare a quella festa, però…  
“Harry, a me quel ragazzo fa pena…sembra così innamorato di te…”  
“Tieni presente che se vado con lui in quella casa tra noi è tutto finito.”  
Cosa?!  
Dicendo queste parole, il moro uscì.  
Draco lo sentì salutare freddamente Blaise e Pansy prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
“Aspetta, Harry!”  
Lo inseguì, incurante della preoccupazione suscitata nei suoi compagni di Casa che l’avevano visto correre via in quel modo.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Aspetta!  
Ascoltami fino alla fine.  
Capisco perfettamente i sentimenti di quel ragazzo, per questo mi fa male vederlo soffrire.  
Quello che significa amare qualcuno…  
…me l’hai insegnato tu.  
E io ero sicuro che non ti saresti mai innamorato di nessun altro.  
  
***  
  
Il biondo si appoggiò contro un lampione per riprendere fiato. Non era riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
Intanto Harry aveva rallentato il passo, anche lui col fiato corto.  
Perché proprio in quel momento aveva sentito il bisogno di mettere alla prova il loro rapporto?  
Non era per la storia del prestito, era solo che Malfoy non gli aveva mai detto “ti amo”. E questa insicurezza non la sopportava più.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Ieri sera non ha risposto al telefono.  
Ormai ho deciso, gli dirò di non andare.  
Mi dispiace per Morris, ma il nostro rapporto viene prima.  
Poco fa il malefico Ravenclaw sfasciacoppie se l’è portato via, sembrava molto di fretta, ma potrò parlare con Harry all’ora di pranzo. Non posso credere che per una stupida frase finisca tutto.  
Vado a cercarlo.  
  
***  
  
Per quanto lo cercasse, il moro sembrava sparito nel nulla.  
Vagando per le strade di Hogsmeade, vide da lontano la chioma fulva di Ronald Weasley e gli chiese senza mezzi termini dove diavolo fosse quell'imbecille del suo amico.  
“Se n’è andato poco fa.”  
Draco non capiva cosa potesse essere successo.  
Poi vide da lontano i compagni di Casa di Morris e si avvicinò per sentire di cosa parlassero.  
Sembravano molto soddisfatti.  
“Guarda, Potter non è con i suoi amici”  
“Già!”  
“Sai, Phil mi ha detto che avrebbe usato qualsiasi stratagemma pur di passare questa notte con lui…”  
“Com’è deciso!”  
“Credo che l’abbia praticamente rapito.”  
“CHE COSA AVETE DETTO?!”  
Draco balzò fuori dal suo nascondiglio, ed afferrò uno dei ragazzi per il bavero della camicia. I suoi occhi mandavano lampi.  
“Ma il compleanno di Morris era domani. Vuole festeggiarlo stanotte?! Parlate! Dov’è la casa di Morris?!”  
“A…a Glasgow…” balbettò il malcapitato, che faceva fatica a respirare.  
Il biondo lo lasciò cadere e corse via.  
“Malfoy, dobbiamo andare!” lo richiamò la Professoressa McGonagall.  
“Ho cose più importanti da fare!” ribattè il biondo correndo via.  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Se n’è andato senza dirmi niente.  
Forse vuole davvero lasciarmi, per questo va a passare la notte con un altro.  
Non lo permetterò.  
Ma cosa posso fare?  
Mec, mec.  
Il signor Davies?!  
Meno male.  
Salto nel taxi.  
“Ma che fai, Draco?! È pericoloso!”  
“Signor Davies…lei è un inviato del cielo.” Merlino, la mia voce trema da morire.  
“Che è successo? Mi sembri molto agitato…”  
“La prego, mi porti a Glasgow.”  
“Glasgow?! E perché?!”  
“Devo andarci subito, altrimenti tra me ed Harry…sarà tutto finito…” sento una lacrima scorrermi lungo la guancia.  
“Non capisco…ma va bene.”  
Mentre passa il tempo, mi rendo conto che sto facendo una follia.  
“Dunque…Glasgow si trova dalle parti del fiume Clyde, forse riusciamo ad arrivare prima che faccia buio…”  
Così tardi?!  
Mi sta venendo un dubbio…  
“Signor Davies…temo di non avere abbastanza soldi per pagarla…ma se le prometto che salderò, mi accompagnerà lo stesso?”  
Il signor Davies ride.  
“Lo immaginavo…d’accordo, oggi faccio vacanza.  
Sai l’indirizzo?”  
Scuoto la testa.  
Figurati se quei quattro sgallettati mi potevano dare una mano!  
“Non preoccuparti, basterà chiederà al dipartimento di Auror del posto. Solitamente sanno a chi appartiene ogni casa di maghi in città.”  
“Lei è davvero gentile con me, signor Davies.”  
“Ah, solitamente non lo sono, sai? Ma ci sono persone legate dal destino, e credo che questo sia il nostro caso. Ti considero come un figlio.”  
Sorrido.  
Poi, mi viene spontanea la domanda.  
“Signor Davies, Draco era malato?”  
“No, era un bambino sanissimo. Solo che io l’ho investito.”  
Non ci posso credere…  
“Un giorno stavo conducendo nei dintorni di casa nostra, e mia moglie e Draco stavano facendo la spesa.  
Quando il bambino ha visto il taxi si è messo a correre in mezzo alla strada. Non sono riuscito a fermare gli ippogrifi in tempo per schivarlo.  
Poi, dopo essere uscito di galera, mia moglie se ne andò. Dato che però so solo guidare il taxi, sono tornato a farlo. È ironico no?”  
Io resto in silenzio.  
Che posso dirgli? Sicuramente Harry saprebbe consolarlo.  
“Signor Davies…è rimasto solo da allora?”  
“Sì. Credo di non avere più il diritto di essere felice. Per questo spero di cuore che almeno tu e il tuo fidanzato possiate esserlo.”  
Ma come può essere così duro con se stesso?  
Non è giusto!  
“Tu…non volevi che succedesse…e sei già stato in prigione, hai sofferto molto, quindi…hai espiato abbastanza. Io ti perdono.”  
Non so che altro dire.  
Poi il mio sguardo si sposta sulla foto.  
“Guarda, Draco sta sorridendo. Credo che voglia che il suo papà vada avanti.”  
Il signor Davies sorride appena.  
“Non mi chiamava papà.”  
“E come allora?”  
“…mi chiamava ‘papi’.”  
“Allora…ti direbbe…forza, papi. Vai avanti.”  
Le lacrime sono ormai fuori dal mio controllo, e vedo che anche il signor Davies si sta asciugando gli occhi. Ma mi sembra di scorgervi una luce nuova.  
Pensavo che tra noi ci fosse una relazione superficiale. E invece abbiamo finito con l’intavolare una conversazione molto seria.  
Forse, come le semplici parole che ho rivolto a lui hanno saputo sanare una ferita che sanguinava da tanti anni, forse un semplice “non andare” aveva delle implicazioni per Harry che io non capisco. Magari sto collegando due cose completamente estranee, però…non riesco a smettere di pensare ad Harry. Vorrei che fosse qui.  
Harry…  
Vorrei dividere con te questa emozione.  
Vorrei che provassi quello che provo io quando sono con te, ti vorrei accanto per sempre.  
Ma come faccio a fartelo capire?  
Ora capisco cosa intendevi quando dicevi che non comunicavamo abbastanza.  
  
***  
  
Dopo aver suonato alla porta di quattro case diverse, finalmente…  
“Malfoy?! E tu che ci fai qui?! Stavi inseguendo Potter?!”  
“Ecco io…so che ti avevo promesso che…ma…”  
“L’ho cacciato via” disse Morris seccamente.  
“Siamo venuti fin qui, ma non ha voluto entrare in casa. Si è afferrato alla colonna dell’ingresso e nonostante io lo tirassi non c’è stato niente da fare. Senti, Malfoy…” il suo tono si era fatto più dolce.  
“Io ti odiavo, Malfoy. Ma dopo aver sentito Potter parlare di te, non ci sono più riuscito. Mi dispiace davvero di avervi causato dei problemi. Ha detto che andava alla stazione, quindi anche se non ci sono più treni per oggi magari è lì.”  
Draco lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e tornò verso il taxi.  
“Ringrazia Potter per questa settimana” gli gridò dietro il Ravenclaw.  
*Mi dispiace davvero, Morris* pensò Draco. *Grazie.*  
Giunsero davanti alla stazione, e lui era lì.  
Con il giaccone scuro che gli si gonfiava intorno al corpo per il vento che si stava alzando, i capelli neri arruffati, lo sguardo basso e le mani infilate nelle tasche dei suoi jeans chiari.  
Era immerso nei suoi pensieri, quando il vento gli portò una fragranza speziata che conosceva bene. Alzò la testa e lo vide.  
“Dra…Draco?” balbettò incredulo.  
Il biondo non rispose, si limitò a sorridere guardandolo con gli occhi rossi e gonfi prima di lanciarsi tra le sue braccia.  
“Mai più…” sussurrò “Non ti presterò mai più a nessun altro…”  
  
***  
  
POV Draco  
Non l’avevo mai abbracciato così forte, e non l’avevo mai baciato per primo.  
Quindi ha capito che mi dispiace.  
Abbiamo dormito abbracciati durante tutto il viaggio di ritorno, nel taxi del signor Davies.  
Quando siamo tornati a scuola, Morris ci ha salutato con il suo solito sorrisone come se non fosse mai accaduto nulla.  
Ogni volta che mi vede, il signor Davies suona il clacson, e io gli sorrido, come a testimoniare che è tutto a posto.  
Tra noi va tutto bene, però parliamo molto più di prima.  
“I susini sono già fioriti…”  
“Sì, ma i ciliegi sono in ritardo.”  
“E quando fioriranno…”  
“…saremo fuori di qui.”  
Forse non saranno conversazioni particolarmente interessanti…  
…ma ci stiamo scoprendo pian piano…  
…per capirci ogni giorno un po’ di più, e poter ridere insieme.  
E così, continuiamo ad amarci.  
  
FINE


End file.
